I bitwa pod Monachium
I bitwa pod Monachium - starcie zbrojne mające miejsce w 1667 r., podczas III wojny bałtyckiej, pomiędzy armią Królestw: Polski i Lotaryngii pod wodzą generałów: Walewskiego, Działyńskiego, Brzostowskiego (Polacy) i Bicklinga (Lotaryńczycy), a siłami Królestwa Włoch i Elektoratu Księstwa Burgundii pod wodzą Ferdinanda Barzagli. Zakończyła się zwycięstwem polsko-lotaryńskim po bardzo zażartej walce. Przed starciem Po zwycięstwie w II bitwie pod Mediolanem Włosi zdołali całkowicie wyprzeć wojska sojuszu polskiego z Lombardii. Tymczasem jeszcze inna armia włoska pod wodzą generała Ferdinanda Barzagliego przekroczyła Alpy i wkroczyła na ziemie wasala Lotaryngii, Arcybiskupstwa Salzburga. Ponieważ armia arcybiskupa była zaangażowana w oblężenie holenderskiej stolicy - Amsterdamu, jego ziemie były odsłonięte na atak. W efekcie bez większych przeszkód Włosi przystąpili do oblężenia Monachium i Salzburga. Na odsiecz temu pierwszemu miastu wyruszyły armie polskie, które po opanowaniu sytuacji wewnętrznej w kraju, której destabilizacja związana była ze wstąpieniem na tron królowej Wolisławy, a także po zajęciu całości ziem pomorskich, mogły z całą mocą uderzyć na foncie włoskim. Niestety, Polacy nie zdążyli na czas - miasto padło pod koniec marca. Mimo tego zdecydowali się oni wydać nieprzyjaciołom bitwę. Dowodzący stacjonującymi w Monachium oddziałami włoski generał zdążył jednak wysłać do generała Barzagli posłańca z prośbą o pomoc. Podobnie jednak postąpili Polacy, którzy o wsparcie poprosili Lotaryńczyków. Bitwa Siły obu stron Przebieg walki Obie strony sformowały na polu bitwy - Polacy na jego zachodniej części, Włosi na wschodniej - podobne szyki - w centrum czworoboki pikinierów, poprzedzone szeregami muszkieterów, kawaleria na flankach, działa z tyłu. Od samego początku po polskiej stronie leżała przewaga liczebna. Bitwa rozpoczęła się od wzajemnego ostrzału artyleryjskiego Polaków i Włochów. Od razu zaczęła o sobie dawać znać olbrzymia przewaga liczebna armat tych pierwszych - polskie folgierze rozbijały włoskie szeregi, strącały działa z lawet. Słychać było kwik koni i pierwsze jęki rannych i konających. Chcąc zmiażdżyć wrogów, zanim przybędą ich główne siły, głównodowodzący Polaków - Wielisław Działyński - nakazał piechocie atak. Polacy równym marszem zaczęli zbliżać się do pozycji wroga. Z minimalnej odległości muszkieterzy oddali kilka salw, po czym pikinierzy przystąpili do walki w zwarciu. Pomimo polskiej przewagi liczebnej, Włosi bronili się mężnie, licząc na przybycie posiłków. Nie przeliczyli się. Podczas gdy polskim piechurom niemal udało się już oskrzydlić wroga, z południowego wschodu, od strony Salzburga, przybyły główne siły włoskie pod komendą generała Barzagli. Był ustawione w innym od polskiego szyku - zamiast głębokich czworoboków pikinierów poprzedzonych muszkieterami, formacja wroga o wiele bardziej przypominała szyk liniowy - z rozciągniętymi w kształt prostokątów regimentami. Na flankach maszerowały oddziały jazdy, a z tyłu - baterie artylerii. Tymczasem jednak, z północnego wschodu, od strony księstwa Ansbach, na pole bitwy wmaszerowała następna armia polska pod komendą Domawuja Brzostowskiego. Była ona uszykowana podobnie do tej Wielisława Działyńskiego. I polskie, i włoskie posiłki rozpoczęły pośpieszny marsz w stronę już walczących oddziałów. Wymusiło to na generale Działyńskim porzucenie planów oskrzydlenia pierwszej armii włoskiej, ponieważ musiał on stawić czoło nowemu przeciwnikowi. Gdy armia Barzagliego dotarła do pozycji pierwszej armii włoskiej, zajęła pozycje na jej flankach, częścią sił wspierając wyczerpanych już obrońców. Wojska Brzostowskiego zaś szybko wymieszały się z oddziałami Działyńskiego, a ten pierwszy przejął dowództwo naczelne nad wszystkimi regimentami. Pomiędzy świeżo przybyłymi na pole walki oddziałami wywiązała się walka ogniowa. Szyk i nowatorski sposób walki Włochów okazały się bardzo skuteczne - muszkieterzy włoscy wykorzystywali całą siłę ognia, zadając Polakom wielkie straty. Widząc to, Brzostowski zdał sobie sprawę z przewagi wroga i zdecydował się jak najszybciej przejść do walki wręcz. Polscy pikinierzy, pomimo dużych strat, zaczęli szybko zbliżać się do pozycji wroga. Tymczasem jazda polska zaczęła obchodzić skrzydła walczących armii, by je ominąć i zaatakować Włochów od tyłu. Nie powiodło się to jednak, ponieważ niewielkie oddziały włoskie, składające się głównie z lekkiej jazdy zwiadowczej, ofiarnie przyjęły na pierś szarżę polskich jeźdźców. Tymczasem zaangażowani w walkę wręcz niemal od początku bitwy pikinierzy z pierwszej włoskiej armii zaczęli łamać szyk - było już ich zbyt niewielu. Barzagli zmuszony był wysłać w to miejsce wszystkie rezerwy, w tym muszkieterów i cżęść artylerzystów, do walki w zwarciu. Również i tu Włosi zaskoczyli całkowitą nowinką - bagnetem, który założony na muszkietek niczym korek na butelkę, zamieniał muszkiet we włócznię. Na szczęście Polaków, jedynie część włoskich regimentów była w nie wyposażona. Tymczasem z południa, od strony Alp, na pole bitwy wkroczyła armia lotaryńska pod wodzą marszałka Bicklinga. Razem z polską jazdą, która wreszcie przełamała heroiczny opór włoskiej jazdy, uderzyli na włoskich piechurów i artylerzystów od południa, oflankowując wroga. W szeregi Włochów wdarła się panika - całe regimenty zaczęły opuszczać pole bitwy. Nie widząc szans na sukces, Barzagli nakazał swojej armii odwrót, który szybko zamienił się w paniczną ucieczkę. W tym momencie na pole bitwy wkroczyła armia burgundzka. Jej nieznany z imienia dowódca, widząc klęskę i uciekających Włochów, nakazał swoim wojskom osłaniać odwrót sojusznika. W dużej mierze dzięki Burgundczykom Włosi nie ponieśli jeszcze większych strat. Warto również nadmienić, iż tuż po zakończeniu bitwy na pole tejże przybyła armia polska pod wodzą generała Walewskiego, której oddziały wzięły udział w pogoni za uciekinierami. Straty Skutki Polsko-lotaryńskie zwycięstwo oswobodziło ziemie Salzburga z wojsk okupanta. Wkrótce Polacy przystąpili do oblężenia zajętego przez Włochów Monachium, które wkrótce zostało zdobyte. Polscy nieprzyjaciele nie dali jednak za wygraną, i dwa miesiące później Włosi wrócili, i to z o wiele większą armią. Doprowadziło to do II bitwy pod Monachium. Kategoria:Bitwy Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Historia Polski